Frozen in time
by soul reaper miko
Summary: As the saying goes: There's more than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

_**Hey! This is my first story…I wonder how it will turn out. Well enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FT or Hetalia (T-T) they belong to their rightful owners and creators.**_

_**Summary: After being gone for 7 years, Lucy decides to visit someone she hasn't seen in years (10) her brother…wait what?! It seems the master and Lucy have been hiding something from them…but what is Lucy hiding from the guild. As the saying goes-'there's more than meets the eye'.**_

_**Time line: After Tenrou Island and before Grande Magic Games.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Legend has it that a pair of twins held great power – greater than Zeref himself – whether it be good or bad. **_

_**They were not normal children. For you see they were gifted…with a curse…the curse…the curse of immortality. Immortality is a curse you wonder? Yes it is. You watch the people you love and care about die…while you stay alive.**_

_**But both children were protective over the other sibling and very dangerous too. **_

_**Their names-Ivan and Lucy Braginski.**_

_**Frozen in time-**_ watch?v=96Uzv9zsgX8

_And I am not putting them as countries. But they will still have there accents. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Previously- Their names Ivan and Lucy Braginski._

_**Hello again I'm srry I couldn't post for a while I was busy helping my aunt with her wedding and such.**_

_**Well here you go the first chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FT or Hetalia (T-T) they belong to their rightful owners and creators.**_

_**Chapter 1-Visiting**_

_**Lucy pov.**_

_It's been 3 weeks since we got back and 1 week since I've heard of my father's death, ever since then I've felt a little alone. I understood I wasn't alone on the outside because of Fairy Tail. But on the inside I was alone…Than a thought struck me. I know I still have one more family member out there because of our connection. I've never told the guild this but me and my brother are both snow mage's because are father was a snow mage himself. _

_For a couple of years before mom died we trained up north for a while. But after mom died we stopped going there. The last time I saw Ivan was 10 years ago, 3 years before I left for Hargeon._

_So then it was decided. I packed all my stuff and headed over to the guild._

_**The Guild(or farm)**_

_When I went into the guild/farm everything was normal…Cana drinking, Mira serving drinks, Levi reading, Jet and Droy fawning over her, Natsu and Gray arguing, Erza eating cake, Elfman talking about man etc…(you should know the rest._

_I walked over to Mira "Hey Mira do you know where the master is?" "yes his right over there" said Mira pointing to the bar, "thanks" "no problem" she said with a smile._

_**Master Makarov pov.(the rhymes)**_

'_Women, wine, women, council, women, farm, women, guild-' "umm master", I opened my eyes to see Lucy our celestial mage. "Ah Lucy, is there something you need?" I ask "no, not really… but I was wondering if I can go __**train **__for a week or two" __**Train: Go visit my brother.**_

"_Oh of course" and in a hushed tone "say 'hi' for me" "oh thank you master, see you in a week or two" than she left. That's when I noticed Team Natsu(no Lucy) gone._

_Maybe there at her house…oh well._

_**Author pov.**_

_What he didn't know was that a certain dragon slayer was listening to every word the two had said._

_**Unknown pov.**_

'_Hmmm, on a training trip 3 weeks before we have to leave for the Grand Magic Games. What are you thinking old man, by sending her out on her own' thought the unknown person._

_And said unknown person walked towards the guild doors when "Laxus, Laxus(surprised) where are you going' called fried, with Evergreen and Bixlow behind him._

"_Out of town for a while, and don't follow me" (knowing they might if he didn't say anything) he called over his shoulder and walked out of the guild/farm._

_**Train station**_

_**Lucy pov.**_

_I was waiting for the train to the town of Yuki(1), when I felt someone grab my shoulder and say "well look who it is" I turned around and saw "Laxus" "you got that right"._

"_what are you doing here" "oh going to train" he said while looking at me with a smirk on his face. That's when I realized he knew._

"_How much did you hear" I said to him harshly "enough to want to know where your going"._

"_I'm heading to the town of Yuki"_

"_for what?"_

"_why do you want to know?"_

_He just shrugged his shoulders "just curious"._

'_Might as well tell him' "I'm going to see…"_

"_to see"_

"_my, my"_

"…_twin brother" I say with a sigh._

_**END OF CHAPTER 1!**_

_I don't know why but I feel so proud to finish this first chapter. _

_1-Snow._


	3. AN 1

_**I'M SORRY!**_

_I'm I haven't_ _updated in so long well I have got good reason(s)._

_1: School has started and all my teachers are giving us so much homework and projects that I haven't been able to go on fan fiction in a while._

_And 2: I had just got out of the hospital from being 2 weeks in there._

_But now I'm back but I need your help I have got 2 ideas for the next chapter of my story and I'm confused of which to write first:_

_A flashback or what is going on back at the guild or both?_

_Which one?_

_So I want you to review and tell me which one you want. Oh and please I also need ideas for the 2 options I gave you so I can add things to the story for chapter 2._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. AN 2 SO SRRY

**I'M SORRY!**

_Hey my dear readers, as u can see i'm srry, for not updating, but because with all my school work, the end of the year exams, the teachers preparing us for it and with my darts nationals coming up in 3 weeks and practicing for it. I don't think i'll be able to update alot but maybe when I have the time you'll be lucky to at least have 1 chapter down. Maybe while i'm on the plane to the nationals i'll try writing some down and maybe when i'm at the hotel i'll try posting (if there is internet). And for sure during the summer (which is the 1 week of June) you are going to see more chapters. At least during the summer 1-2 chapters a week...So once more i'm srry my readers._

_~SRM~_


End file.
